The cave
by eagora
Summary: Written for Seeker Porn Battle - Round 2. It was to be a crack-porn fanfiction, only read it if you like absurd stories.


Fic 02

Title: The cave

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara/Denna

Rating: Seeker Porn Battle - Round 2

Prompt: Vamp!Denna/Werewolf!Kahlan/Zumbi-baneling!Cara/women with full breasts, crack-porn fic, Ghost!Zedd and scared chipmunks.

Note: Without a beta reader. Written for Seeker Porn Battle - round 2. It was to be a fun-porn fanfiction, only read it if you like absurd stories.

It is sunset, the last sunshine is over the little city, people are busy with their duties and others have fun like the five almost adult women playing each other in the lake near the city. The mountains stand imperiously from behind the lake, high trees making big shadows against the mountains and in one of them, inside a cave, there are eyes watching the ladies to bathing.

Some centuries ago, Denna had met again with Kahlan and Cara in a little city similar at this one. All of them were different since the last time they met each other as human being. Each one had a story. Denna and Cara were Mord'Siths and Kahlan was the Mother Confessor there is more one thousand years ago.

_Mord'vamp: Denna's story_

_When Cara caught her bow and shot an arrow in Denna's chest, Denna fell of the cliff, but at the same time a gar was flying next the cliff's wall and Denna fell over it, and quickly for her life, she grabbed the gar's neck. The disoriented and frightened gar flew against the wall and hit it once, it lost altitude and entered for a cleft in the cliff throwing Denna at the floor of cave, there was a slender gar inside, in fact, Denna knew later it was a vampire. The vampire saw Denna and ran toward her biting her neck and sucking her blood, but her blood was bitter because of the many training with agiel. Burned blood loses its real taste, then the vampire spat it from his mouth and coughed. In this time, a furious Denna, lying on her stomach, raised and sat on her heels grabbing the vampire by his hair and said him she would teach him to bite. Caught in surprise, the vampire could not react and Denna bit his neck swallowing the vampire's blood into her mouth. Then Denna fainted. Three days after, she woke up very thirsty and found out the sun was the her death._

_Mord'zombie: her story_

_After Cara drank from source of Shadow Water, she was not the same anymore, she found out she could not die neither eat usual food and killing was her source of the strength. She had become a baneling forever, but without wounds. Well, the wounds on her skin appeared after months without killing. One day, she and Richard had gone to hunting and accidentally Richard shot an arrow but Cara was on the way between Richard and the prey, he had not seen her. The arrow crosses Cara's body, she was looking at the arrow, then she pulled it out of her body and keeps standing up. She felt dizzy but quickly recovered. When she heard Richard's footsteps Cara shot her arrow killing the prey, it was eating slowly some herbs there. Thanks for her red leather Richard could not notice her blood and few minutes after she killed the prey her body was unwounded. When in battle against D'Hara soldiers or Sisters of the Dark or anyone, when she was seriously injured or not, her wounds were healed, her broken bones were reconstructed by itself after some time. There are no scars in her body anymore, even her old scars disappeared. After living for centuries, she had been called baneling, now she is a zombie, her favorite food is brain and her weak point is her neck. If she were beheaded, she would die really._

_Wolf Confessor: her story_

_Kahlan was running for her life while a gar flew over her trying to catch the little Night Wisp she was supposedly holding, then she fell and sprained her ankle, she did not move until the gar was far from her. In her way to meet Cara again, she heard a noise and thought the gar had returned and looked up trying to see the gar but a dark shadow with yellow eyes appeared at her side and jumped toward her throwing her against the ground. The wolf returned again staring at her and tried to bite her but she hit it in the muzzle with her foot and the sharp wolf's teeth scratched her ankle and foot. Then the gar had returned grabbing the wolf and flew away. Where the wolf had bitten, the Kahlan's skin burned inside her for months while Kahlan felt strange things and noticed her body was changing. After the Stone of Tears, in her wedding night, it was a full moon, Kahlan become a werewolf at the first time. Richard was proud of himself, he thought Kahlan was enjoying her first orgasm, but then he noticed Kahlan was becoming a werewolf indeed._

_Mord'zombie and the Wolf Confessor_

_Kahlan and Cara become close each other after Kahlan's wedding night. Cara was the first one who met a bloody Kahlan in the corner of the wall, naked and holding her own legs and with her chin resting on her knees, staring at the floor. Richard had screamed after a werewolf!Kahlan jumped by window. Cara was on guard at the door of Kahlan and Richard's bedchamber, she entered in a heartbeat and Richard in shock, told Cara what had happened. Cara ran to hunting Kahlan and when Cara met her, Kahlan had killed a servant girl. Cara could not let go the girl's brain on the floor. Cara led Kahlan to far away and told her about her little secret, being a zombie, baneling or whatever. Kahlan embraced her and they travelled for many places, each time further from New World._

_The Wolf Confessor, the Mord'zombie and the Mord'vamp_

_Three centuries ago in a little city, Kahlan and Cara met Denna, they were hunting the same prey. It was strange for them because it had passed centuries since the last time they met each other and already, they had the same appearance but they were different in some way. And in some way, they finished the night sharing the prey and talking about their lives during all these years. In the night following, when Denna was leaving, Kahlan asked to her if she would like to stay with them. Cara rolled her eyes and Denna raised one of her brow._

_They are beautiful women and forever young, they have had sex each other for centuries. Always the three of them, sometimes they had sex with their prey, women or men. But in the end, they fed themselves with those people after an exhaustive sex. Cara and Denna killed them, Denna sucked all the blood and Kahlan ate the meat and cracked their heads to Cara can ate their brains._

Denna was lying on her back with Kahlan straddling her face moaning obscenely, of course, when Kahlan's mouth is not full sucking Cara's breast. At the same time Cara has a Denna's leg on her shoulder, she holds Denna's ankle while tribbing with her. Moans, groans and wet sex sound echoes in the cave and the three of them has their orgasms almost at the same time. A other noise inside the cave pay their attention, they look toward the sound and find two chipmunks copulating each other, looking at them and grinding their teeth. Cara and Denna catch their agiels inside their backpack, carefully wrapped, then unwrapped them and touches the tip of them softly on the ribs of the chipmunks. There are muffled groans and the chipmunks run scared and hide somewhere. Cara noticed the chipmunk she had agieled, it had the tip of the its tail burned. The former Mord'Siths smirk each other, once Mord'Sith, always Mord'Sith.

It is when human sound outside the cave make them growl and walk to the entrance of the cave. Those ladies in the lake are gorgeous with a smelly scent. Kahlan, Cara and Denna are watching the ladies in the lake, lust invading their sense again. When the sunshine disappear totally, they jump from cave, still naked, walking toward the lake.

The frightened women are paralyzed, inside the lake, looking up the three beautiful women full naked at the border of the lake looking back at them with hungry eyes. Denna is the first one who jumps inside the lake and emerges between two women holding them by their waists pulling them closer to her, then Kahlan jumps embracing a woman and Cara is the last one catching the two free women. They take the women to into the cave.

Denna squeezes both butt of the women while licking the neck of one in her right side, feeling the blood running into the veins of the woman. Then she put her middle fingers inside women from behind at the same time, causing them to moan, each woman straddles one of Denna's thighs thrusting their hips against her, rubbing their clits while Denna keeps her middle fingers thrusting inside their anus. Denna spreads her legs open wide when each women put two fingers inside her thrusting in and out at the same time. Denna closes her eyes and moan in pleasure with four fingers inside her taking her to the edge. Her vamp teeth are out and she bites the full breast mouthing the nipple sucking it hardly drinking the woman's blood while an orgasm causes spasms in her body.

Kahlan's moan echoes inside the cave when an orgasm shakes her entire body, the woman with her is on four and Kahlan is rubbing her clit against the woman's butt ferociously, one hand grabs the woman's hair making the woman arches her back facing the ceiling of the cave and the another hand holds the woman's hip firmly. Kahlan's eyes are all black then she thrust her fingers inside the woman, the wetness sliding through her three fingers and the woman collapses on the ground with an intense orgasm.

Cara is standing up with legs apart, her arms outstretched supporting her body against the wall of the cave, and she is thrusting her hip against the face of woman kneeling in front of her with the tongue inside Cara's vagina. At the same time, the another woman is kneeling from behind of her with the tongue inside Cara's anus. Cara closes her eyes taken by pleasure of double orgasm. With her body still trembling when she opens her eyes and catches again, the two chipmunks copulating each other and looking at them, but now the one with the burned tail is on top of another chipmunk. Cara narrows her eyes and before doing something, she looks at the bottom of the cave, and opens her eyes wide screaming out loud. A ghost!Zedd is there, almost transparent with a weak light around him, looking at them and the two chipmunks run toward him, scared and trembling.

_Ghost'Wizard: his story_

_Zedd was laid on his back on the table staring at the ceiling, while his feet swung from side to side until his big toes touch each other. Verna was near him seated straddling in a wood chair, her arms crossed over the back of the chair, her head resting on her arms. Shota was pacing back and forth, sometimes disappeared in a place and appeared in another chanting as an opera singer, an old song. After finding the Stone of Tears and defeating the Keeper, nothing more it had to do. All wizards, sorceresses and witches were unemployed. The most of them were found in tavern, all drunk. But not because of the common ale. They were drunk by a mix of the beverage and powerful magic, the Barracus. Common people could not drink it or disastrous things could happen. Then Richard and Leo enter in the tavern looking for Zedd, after finding him, absently Richard catches the mug on the table near Zedd, Verna's mug, and drink the Barracus and shares it with Leo. A chorus echoes inside the tavern and through the narrow street when Zedd, Verna and Shota screamed for Richard and Leo but it is late, and with their eyes opened wide they see Richard and Leo becoming chipmunks. When Zedd screamed he stretched his arm, he was drunk and had no control of his magic, the Wizard' Fire hit the wall of the tavern and if Leo were slow, he would be a roasted chipmunk._

Kahlan, Cara and Denna look perplexed toward the two scared chipmunks embracing each other at the Zedd's feet.

THE END ;P


End file.
